


Punisher in trouble

by Bahamoth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Max
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamoth/pseuds/Bahamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mission en Russie est terminée, échec ou réussite selon les partis qui l'ont engagé. Ca devait être un travail comme un autre... Pourtant, les neiges glaciale de la Mère Russie n'ont pas fini de le hanter. (Translate in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punisher in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe dans la continuité de Mother Russie, arc sorti dans Punisher Max dirigé par le brillant Garth Ennis. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu.... allez y, ça vaut vraiment le coup!

Première entrée du journal n°15

**Trois jours depuis que je suis rentré de Russie, viens de me réveiller. Foutus rêves, foutu passé. La gamine, allongée dans l'herbe, entourée de sang et de tripes. MA gamine. Son visage déformé par l'horreur tourne encore dans ma tête. Pas cool... Dois trouver quelque chose à faire. Me changer les idées avant de devoir téter la bouteille le reste de la soirée; efficace mais pas pratique. Max pleure dans le sous-sol. Devrais aller le voir plus souvent, c'te pauvre bête. Pas très câlin, mais moi non plus. Deux tocards, on s'est bien trouvés. Faut aller préparer le van, chercher dans les journaux une autre pute qui est sortie de prison trop tôt. Lui faire regretter ce que d'autres ont fait à ma vie, histoire que ça arrive pas à d'autres crétins. Mon dos, mes bras, mes jambes, mes vieilles cicatrices me font mal; l'âge qui rattrape, dont on peut pas se débarrasser. Fichues courbatures.**

**Trouvé mon gars. Un connard de pédophile, qui mate les gosses à la sortie de l'école. Chien en chaleur qu'a la queue dressée comme un gros porc. Ai mis deux heures à tomber sur sa bagnole; une Cadillac vert pomme... ou pisse, j'vois pas trop dans l'rétro. Il s'doute de rien, et tant mieux. C'est mieux quand ils s'chient dessus en se rendant compte que c'est trop tard pour fuir, se repentir ou juste prier une dernière fois. D'toutes façons j'crois pas en Lui. S’Il existait ce serait un sacré trou du cul, comme tous ces cons qu'Il protège en leur évitant la peine capitale sous prétexte des droits de l'Homme. Avec un grand H parce que ça justifie tout. L'esclavage et la vente de petits compris. Le visage de Galina me saute à la gueule. Ses larmes quand j'l'ai laissée à Fury, sa haine d'être à nouveau abandonnée. Elle aussi, vendue comme putain de rat de labo pour des siphonnés. Quelle serait la gueule de Barbara si c'était vers mon visage et non son ventre arraché que ses yeux s'étaient tournés avant de devenir vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson mort ? Elle m'aurait tué du regard, aussi ? Tous les reproches du monde dans des yeux de même pas dix ans... foutue vie. Foutu Fury, foutue mission chez la mère Russie. Trop de souvenirs qui remontent, douloureux. Dois pas m'égarer, juste me concentrer sur la cible et torcher la planète d'un salopard de plus. Me sentirai mieux après. Rien de tel que le boulot pour oublier ses soucis.**

_Castle sortit du van sans verrouiller derrière lui. De toute façon, Max sur le siège avant, personne ne serait assez fou pour essayer de voler un blindé mieux armé qu'un camion militaire. Un CZ75 dans la main, il frappa à la fenêtre de la Cadillac -plutôt pisse que verte d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il la voyait de près- et jeta un œil derrière lui. 15H55, aucun enfant dehors. Ça lui allait ; ne pas faire ça devant des enfants de primaire._

**J'ai balancé la voiture deux rues plus loin, les flics devraient pas être trop brêles et le trouver rapidement. Pas de témoins, pas de cris, juste un couillon qui m'a demandé du feu pour allumer une clope. Comme si j'avais une gueule à fumer.  
** **Le mec a fait un joli bruit en explosant. Faut dire que du 16mm à bout portant ça fait pas du bien, mais l'a pas eu mal. Aurais dû lui arracher les couilles avant. Le voir chialer sur ses précieuses balles avant de les lui faire bouffer : on. Touche. Pas. Aux. Gosses. Bordel. Même en tôle, on essaie de leur faire comprendre. Mais ça rentre jamais. Sont sûrement trop cons pour ça, le cerveau liquéfié par leurs déviances. Mais lui f'ras plus d'mal à personne.**  
 **Les larmes de la gamine me serrent encore le cœur, alors qu'elle est partie depuis trois putains de jours. Sortir Max, un tour dans l'parc pour lui dégourdir les pattes, pour m'aérer le cerveau. Trente ans. Merde. Le chien m'a bavé sur la main avec une telle expression de joie que j'la lui ai laissé le temps qu'il descende du van. Sous l'menton, aux commissures des babines ; j'pensais pas qu'un clébard pouvait perdre autant de salive d'un coup. L'aura soif, mais j'peux pas le laisser seul dans le parc. Il va me bouffer quelqu'un. Non. Va venir avec moi. Un bar d'abord, pourront pas me refuser de l'eau pour le chien. Après, la verdure. Bon plan, Frankie.**

Chapitre 1

Frank Castle a.k.a The Punisher n'allait pas bien. Bien sûr, aller bien pour cet homme était déjà en soi quelque chose de particulier puisque cet état, il le connaissait peu. Mais là, il fallait reconnaître ce qui se voyait clairement ; jamais ce justicier expéditif n'avait autant touché le fond depuis bien vingt ans. Et il savait exactement à qui il devait cela : Nick Fury. Depuis cette mission en Russie, cette enfant porteuse d'une arme biologique de destruction massive, qu'il avait sauvé au détriment de l'objectif, tout allait mal. Des cauchemars trop réels pour juste les effacer d'un geste de la main au réveil, les pleurs d'une petite fille au beau milieu de la nuit qui l'angoissaient et le tenaient éveillé, les yeux de ses enfants s'accrochant à son dos dans chaque ombre... son journal se noircissait de pensées troublées et de doutes gênants à une vitesse incroyable. Deux semaines ainsi, prostré, appréhendant de devoir reprendre les armes pour continuer « son travail ». Ça ne lui plaisait pas, et bien que loger une balle dans l’œil valide de Fury l'apaiserait sûrement aussi bien qu'une glace à l'eau et une après-midi au soleil, Castle se résolut malgré tout à aller débusquer le vieux colonel dans son bar préféré. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du pub, son cerveau lui demanda enfin ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Fury, mais trop tard pour reculer. De son pas lourd, il avança vers le directeur du SHIELD et s'assit en face de lui, commandant un club soda. L'autre fronça les sourcils, mais resta détendu ; il ne faisait pas partie des gens qui doivent craindre The Punisher. Cependant, le visage fermé et les traits crispés de Castle rendirent Fury perplexe. Déjà, que ce soit le justicier qui vienne le chercher et non l'inverse était surprenant. Mais en plus, visiblement, il tenait à discuter. D'où le silence. Le long silence. Fury ne s'en formalisa pas et commanda à nouveau à boire, connaissant l'homme qui devait sûrement être en train de réfléchir pour entamer la conversation.  


– Fury.  
– Castle.  


Ça, Frank ne l'avait pas prévu. Que pouvait-il bien dire à présent ? « Météo sympa en c'moment, non ? » Un rapide coup d’œil vers les nuages noirâtres qui se pressaient au-dessus des immeubles le dissuada rapidement de se rendre ridicule. Il opta pour une approche plus directe.  


– Où est Galina ?  


**… J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Mille questions dans la tête, et celle-là qui sort. Suis fatigué. Ce doit être pour ça, aucune autre raison.**  


– Hé bien quelle entrée en matière !, Fury riait de bon cœur en se fichant des piliers de comptoir qui le regardaient d'un air réprobateur, En quoi ça t'intéresse, Castle ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que ça ?  


Le poing de Frank se serra sur la table, geste qui n'échappa pas au colonel, trop sage pour risquer si bêtement sa dentition parfaite -comment pouvoir répliquer fièrement « soixante ans et toutes ses dents ! » après?  
Fury était de plus en plus troublé par le comportement étrange de l'autre homme. Castle n'avait pas le profil de ceux qui s'inquiètent longtemps pour autrui. Et la mission Russie finie depuis trois semaines, hé bien ça correspond au critère de « longtemps ». Bien sûr, il avait misé gros sur la corde sensible du Punisher pour réussir ce travail, et peut-être la mise s'était avérée plus importante que prévu. Réveiller les démons chez un être qui en est composé expose à certains risques, à une eau davantage troublée par exemple, même si ça semble dur. Il s'humecta la lèvre et toussa :  


– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? L'air mauvais de Castle poussa Fury à continuer. L'est dans une famille d'accueil en attendant que les gens qui ont accepté de l'adopter finissent les démarches administratives. Bien sûr, c'est allégé pour que ça aille plus vite puisqu'elle a un statut particulier. Elle va bien. Y ai personnellement veillé.  


La posture de Frank se détendit imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que Fury se permette de s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Il commanda un troisième verre.  
Castle pianotait sur la table, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Plus vraiment l'habitude de chercher des réponses à ses questions autrement que dans son propre esprit -donc de façon très peu objective. Bien sûr, il était rassuré que Galina aille bien mais en même temps il n'était prêt ni à la revoir, ni à entrer à nouveau dans sa vie par un moyen ou un autre. Se considérant comme « porte-poisse », Castle se croyait réellement incapable de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Mais serrer la petite fille contre lui, la protéger de son propre corps des Russes ou des Américains avait ravivé une vieille blessure mal cicatrisée. Il finit son verre -trop peu fort à son goût- et se leva, confiant la note à Fury. Mieux valait abandonner certaines choses dans l'ombre. Il sortit du bar, la tête basse et le col du manteau relevé sur la nuque. Le crachin glacial perçait la peau comme mille aiguilles et ne laissait qu'un froid mordant et triste à l'intérieur même du corps. Les six kilomètres à pieds sous ce temps, la distance pour rentrer chez lui, Castle les accueillit comme une bénédiction. Il n'avait pas eu ses réponses, et ne les aurait sûrement pas ce jour-là, mais rien ne pouvait aller pire dans sa vie, de toutes façons. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit, et à tort.

Le pas lourd, frissonnant, c'est en tremblant qu'il introduisit la clef dans la serrure rouillée. Sûr, ça n'avait rien d'un palace mais au moins il avait un toit au-dessus de la tête et un lit qui tenait la route. Son lit, voilà son objectif principal. Jetant son manteau au sol, Castle ne se déshabilla pas plus pour se glisser sous la couverture qui sentait un peu le moisi et qu'il imbiba davantage encore d'humidité. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et terrifiant qui prit fin avec violence. Frank ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brusquement, haletant et inquiet. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Très froid. Resserrant ses bras atour de lui pour se réchauffer, il repoussa loin la couverture glacée et mouillée et se releva. **Me sécher, me changer. Pas l'moment d'attraper la crève.** Grelottant, Castle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son appartement et entreprit maladroitement de retirer ses vêtements pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Il lutta bien cinq minutes contre le tissu qui lui collait à la peau, puis contre l'eau refusant obstinément de dépasser quinze degrés. Finalement la pompe antédiluvienne se mit en route avec un ronronnement de chat asthmatique et l'onde chaude se mit à couler. La chair de poule et les lèvres bleues, c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'assit sous la douche, laissant l'eau fumante ramener son corps transi à une température plus humaine. Lentement, ses membres se détendirent et ses frissons cessèrent. Il était -à défaut de bien- un peu moins mal, ainsi et de ce fait comptait bien rester le plus longtemps possible là, loin des cauchemars et de la pluie. La pompe lui laissa vingt minutes. Ensuite, elle se remit à déverser de l'eau glacée. Sursautant, Castle éteignit le jet, et attrapa sa seule serviette éponge, entreprenant de se sécher correctement avec. Puis, le drap de bain ceint autour de la taille, il se mit en quête de vêtements propres et surtout secs. Pour le lit, humide jusqu'au bout du matelas, il n'avait aucune solution. Tant pis.  
 **Une heure du matin. Plus sommeil, mal à la tête. Mais les armes sont toujours rangées. Personne à aller buter... Pas la foi. Peut-être que j'suis malade. Ça m'f'rait chier. Dois aller au cimetière un de ces jours. Pour voir comment y vont.**  
Le sang battait à ses tempes, mais il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas le sien. Celui de Frank Jr qui avait éclaboussé son visage alors qu'il avait tenté de le rattraper pour le plaquer au sol. Pour le protéger des tirs. Une demi-seconde trop tard. Les souvenirs de son rêve horrible flottaient à la surface de son esprit, trop proches. Mais pas assez pour les attraper et les jeter au loin. Castle avança en mode automatique vers le coin de l'appartement qui devait être la cuisine et ouvrit tous les tiroirs à la recherche de la seule chose qui pourrait calmer ses nerfs à vif. Il trouva. Une bouteille d'eau de vie déjà à moitié entamée mais qui devra bien suffire. Sans prendre de verre, Frank ramena son poison jusqu'au canapé dans lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber. Lissant ses cheveux en arrière, il s'adossa au divan et bu une longue gorgée d'alcool. Tandis que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, les larmes s'échappèrent sur ses joues. Juste trois. Trois larmes en trente ans de guerre. Une pour chacune de ses étoiles. Foutue vie. De nouveau au bord du gouffre, la pensée de mettre -encore- fin à ses jours traversa son esprit embrumé par l'eau-de-vie et le chagrin. Mais la dernière fois ayant été un parfait échec, il se ravisa, se contentant de vider la bouteille au rythme angoissant de la grosse horloge de la pièce. Une heure vingt-sept. Le verre teinté se fracassa au sol dans un bruit aigu sans que rien d'autre ne bouge. Une heure vingt-neuf. Le téléphone sonna. Le son simple et énervant du nokia -Frank n'avait jamais compris comment personnaliser son mobile- se répercuta dans le vide jusqu'à se taire sur un bip bip annonçant un message vocal. Puis, tout devint silencieux, même la pluie s'étant arrêtée durant la nuit.

Dix heures du matin, Frank Castle a.k.a The Punisher a la gueule de bois. Il se leva prudemment, une main contre son front brûlant, l'autre l'aidant à soulever son imposante masse du canapé dans lequel il s'était incrusté. Sans jeter un coup d’œil à son téléphone il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Cependant lorsque son regard croisa celui de son reflet, il comprit qu'il ne suffirait pas d'un coup d'eau et de dents brossées pour se rendre figure humaine. Le teint pâle, voire verdâtre, des cernes violacées rendaient ses yeux encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient et ses joues creuses lui donnaient l'air plus mort que vivant. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas faire mieux que de frotter son visage avec de l'eau froide. Le résultat fut parfaitement le même qu'avant mais il dut s'en contenter. Revenant dans la pièce unique de l'appartement, Castle saisit son téléphone. Un appel manqué de Fury, il ne s'y attendait pas. Un message vocal ? Dix minutes et trente-deux fausses manipulations plus tard, la voix légèrement modifiée du colonel résonna dans la pièce : Castle, j'ai du nouveau. Rendez-vous à Astoria Park à seize heures, dans l'après-midi. N'essaye pas de rappeler, je répondrai pas. Pas là. Sois pas en r'tard.  
 **Astoria Park. Y suis déjà allé avec les mômes en 74. Mais Barbie s'est ennuyée. Rien à faire. Le petiot trop petiot. Coin pourri. Tant pis.**  
Dix heures douze. Presque six heures pour aller au Queens, il se dit qu'il avait de la marge. Peut-être pouvait-il passer chez son indic' actuel pour se fournir en noms ; trois semaines sans rien faire et les méchants oubliaient qu'on existait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive. Frank décida de reprendre du service avant d'aller voir le directeur du SHIELD, histoire de rappeler à « tous les enculés de la terre » que le vigilant n'abandonnait jamais la partie. Et tandis qu'il chargeait méticuleusement son arme, une petite voix répétait dans son inconscient « _nous sommes toujours morts, nous sommes toujours morts_ » 

Quatorze heures. Le van s'arrêta devant le Angel's Night et The Punisher en sortit, son arme encore fumante de l'autre fusillade. Il lui fallait faire vite car le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Fury s'éloignait. Il n'était plus au Queens mais au nord du Bronx, prêt à assiéger une place forte d'un groupe italien faisant passer de la drogue dans des paquets de raviolis. C'était cliché et de mauvais goût. Rapide coup d’œil sur un petit cadran ; toutes les bombes en place, fonctionnelles. Le carnage allait pouvoir commencer. Deux heures pour tout nettoyer, faisable pour lui, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Chargeant son AKA sur son épaule, Frank Castle fracassa la porte du club d'un coup de pied.  


– Dites bonjour à la mort.  


Tout se passa alors très vite. Les gens se mirent à hurler, certains en se cachant sous les fauteuils ou d'autres en se jetant sur leurs armes. Mais leurs mouvements étaient arrêtés par une pluie d'acier mordant et leurs corps se disloquaient sous la pression des gros calibres. De la chair s'écrasait contre les murs blancs et s'éparpillait au sol, suivie par le bruit métallique des balles. En journée, le club était fermé ; la certitude qu'aucun innocent ne se trouvait là permit à Castle de déverser sa haine et sa rage librement. Il fit de la charpie avec tout être vivant dans cette pièce. Soixante-seize. En un peu plus de trois heures, il avait tué soixante-seize criminels ; des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes, des noirs, des blancs, des jaunes... même un paraplégique. Mais toujours, tout ce qu'il sentait c'étaient ce vide angoissant et la certitude d'un travail fait. Sans plus. Bientôt, il tomba à court de munitions. **Merde.** Tout autour, dans les débris de meubles et de plâtre, on entendait des râles et des gémissements de douleur ou d'horreur. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper un par un avec son couteau Bowie, ni l'envie d'aller chercher un pistolet dans son van. Tant pis, il laisserait le bâtiment finir son œuvre. Sortant d'un pas lent, Frank alla derrière son van et appuya sur le détonateur. Six bombes explosèrent en même temps et le monde s'effondra dans des gerbes de briques et des hurlements désespérés. La camionnette blindée remua légèrement, malmenée par les flammes et les éclats de verre, mais elle tint bon, et dès que le plus gros de l'attentat fut passé, The Punisher sauta dans son véhicule et démarra rapidement. Les sirènes du NYPD se rapprochaient, mais lorsque les forces de l'ordre furent sur place, lui n'était plus là.

 

Chapitre 2

**Queens. Astoria Park. J'y s'rai juste. Trop de circulation, où y vont tous ces cons ? Aurai dû prendre le chien. Le parc lui aurait fait du bien. Pas Fury. Ouais, non. Mauvais idée. Se dépêcher, si ce vieux avec son tacot voulait bien passer la s'conde ça irait mieux. Bordel. Bouchons sur les ponts, on n'est pas rendu. Un coup d’œil dans le rétro', j'ai la gueule barbouillée de sang et de suie. 'Cause du feu dans le second bâtiment. Pas l'temps de me débarbouiller. Tant pis. D't'façons c'est juste Nick Fury. Vieux connard qui croit qu'il peut m'appeler comme on siffle un chien. Le pire ? C'est que j'y vais.**

Seize heures. Le téléphone sonna. Tout en conduisant, Castle décrocha, puis attendit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu branles, soldat ? T'as oublié de te lever ou t'sais pas lire les messages sur ton vieux mobile pourri ? On t’attend, nous !  
– Bouchons... chuis en ch'min.

Il raccrocha en faisant claquer sa langue d'énervement, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un feu rouge le contraignit à s'arrêter que quelque chose le frappa. Fury avait bien dit « nous » ? Trop tard pour rappeler. Castle ne savait que décrocher ou harceler Microchip. Il se dit que de toute façon il verrait bien en arrivant.

Seize heures dix-huit, Frank arriva au parc. Machinalement, il se rendit à la place de la fontaine, là où, trente ans plus tôt, il y tenait la main de sa gamine. Mais lorsqu'il y fut, il n'y reconnut rien. La fontaine n'était plus en pierres grises, mais blanches. Les bancs, autrefois étroits et propres, s'étaient élargis et couverts de tags. Le gravier remplaçait la terre battue, les couples ne flânaient plus main dans la main mais écouteurs dans les oreilles, sans se regarder. Quel coup de vieux pour le vigilant. Il cherchait Fury et ce fameux « nous » des yeux tout en observant le changement, et n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

– Frank !

Il se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour sentir deux mains attraper sa veste, et tomba sur le regard bleu et innocent de Galina.

– Toi ? Ici ? On m'avait pas prévenu...

 **Bordel. J'suis pas présentable pour la gamine. Si j'avais su, aurais dit non, ou trouvé une excuse.**  
Fury arrivait derrière, suivi par une femme blonde et visiblement effrayée. Galina tendait toujours ses bras vers Castle, dans l'attente d'un câlin. Lui passa une main sur son visage -sans grand succès- pour enlever les traces de ses escarmouches, mais comme ça ne semblait pas freiner la petite russe dans son besoin d'affection, il ne la fit pas patienter plus longtemps et la souleva de terre dans une étreinte protectrice. La fillette, assise sur l'avant-bras du Punisher avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

– Je pars pour la France, Frank. On se verra plus, comme tu le voulais.  
– Allons, dis pas ça, _Knâginâ_. C'est joli la France. Et les gens qui t'ont adopté ne te feront pas de mal. S’ils le font, envoie-moi une lettre.

La « nouvelle maman » de Galina ne comprenant pas le russe, elle ne put suivre l'échange. Fury, lui, se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Il ne doutait pas que le Punisher pourrait faire le voyage outre-atlantique pour sauver sa petite princesse -selon les propres termes de Castle.

– Tu le promets ?  
– Sûr. Tu envoies à Fury, il me la donne, et je viens. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Ne jamais faire ce qui t'es interdit. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois jamais faire ?  
– … Jouer avec les armes à feu...

Frank posa un bisou sur la joue de la petite, et resta un peu front contre front. Ces gestes affectueux, ceux d'un père, il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de les reproduire. Son esprit lui criait de garder cette enfant. De tout abandonner et de faire comme elle voulait ; « faire son papa. »  
Peut-être la jeune russe le sentit, au fond, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Frank avait été l'ombre protectrice venant la sortir d'une prison-tombeau, la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue dans la neige de Russie, le père qui venait remplacer celui qu'on avait tué devant ses yeux... mais un père qui ne lui fait pas mal avec des aiguilles et des produits mortels. Elle se mit à pleurer et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homme, tachant au passage ses joues de suie. Resserrant son étreinte autour de la petite, Castle la berça doucement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que la séparation avait déjà été trop douloureuse et que les plaies pas encore fermées s'ouvraient à nouveau, plus profondes. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, dire non à Fury pour cette rencontre surprise, mais les yeux de Galina, larmoyants et désespérés, sapaient ses forces. Il darda son regard sur la femme blonde, et lui parla en anglais

– Vous ne comprenez pas le russe et vous espérez éduquer une enfant de six ans dont les seules notions d'anglais remontent à trois semaines ?

La française pâlit devant les prunelles noires du justicier. Elle savait qui il était et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que soit lui que la petite fille réclamait à corps et à cris. Et sa peur augmenta d'un cran lorsque la voix dure, cassante, de Castle arriva à ses oreilles. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce fut Fury -bien plus à l'aise devant le tueur- qui prit la parole.

– Galina apprendra le français avec les petits de primaire d'une école internationale. Tous ses camarades de classe seront au même niveau qu'elle et ses professeurs sont des éducateurs spécialisés dans ça.

Ça n'apaisa pas le vigilant dont les bras refusaient de lâcher l'enfant et dont la tête criait qu'il fallait s'en aller loin d'elle. Il posa un genou à terre et éloigna Galina pour voir son visage. De la pulpe du pouce, il essuya un peu les larmes et la saleté de ses pommettes rondes, tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Ne détourne pas le regard. Il ne lui sourit pas, mais rien que son contact apaisait la petite et la rendait un peu moins triste.  
Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas que cette dame blonde qu'elle ne comprenait pas s'occupe d'elle. Elle voulait Frank comme papa, personne d'autre. Mais à six ans, elle savait déjà qu’on n’a jamais ce qu'on veut même si on est sage comme une image et qu'on fait tout pour le mériter. Elle avait déjà appris que le monde maltraitait tout le monde, et surtout les gentils. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le regard de son protecteur, la première fois. Il avait tué la docteur de sang-froid, les yeux dénué de tout remord. Mais au fond des pupilles, il se noyait dans une tristesse sans fonds. La même tristesse que la sienne. A six ans, Galina rêvait peu, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir dans le futur. Elle se souvenait juste que le plus important dans la vie était de _ne jamais jouer avec les armes._

La femme s'impatientait, tandis que l'échange silencieux durait. Fury, lui, trouvait la scène éprouvante. Mais finalement, Castle se redressa et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Galina, puis releva la tête vers Fury.

– T'aurais pas dû.

Puis, il se retourna et quitta l'endroit, sans regarder en arrière. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas parler à cette femme qui allait s'occuper de la petite Russe, ni regarder l'enfant dont l'image lui renvoyait sans cesse sa propre famille et sa terrible solitude. Galina appela encore. Le nom roulait sous sa langue, Frank ne le remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, et prenait une sonorité unique, presque délicate. **Ne plus y penser. L'est pas Barbie, bordel. Le sera jamais, ma Barbara. L'a jamais été... c'est juste Galina. Dois arrêter ça. Reprendre mes habitudes. Mon travail, mon rôle. Arrêter de douter, parce que ça ralentit. Si tu t'arrêtes, t'es foutu Frankie. Tu dois juste continuer comme avant, et tuer. Sont des criminels, des fils de pute. Galina, elle sera à l'abri en France. Dans une famille sans histoires, sans Punisher ni scientifiques ni armée véreuse. Toi, tu tues, tu nettoies le monde et tu crèves avec.**  
Le cœur lourd et le front brûlant, Frank Castle fit démarrer son van en direction de son quartier pourri, de son appartement pourri. Il lui restait beaucoup à faire dans le monde avant de partir, de rendre les armes. Mais il était sûr qu'on le remplacerait sitôt tombé, parce que la terre avait besoin de vigilants pour être saine. Voilà son seul rôle, et c'était incompatible avec une vie normale, une vie de famille. Castle s'était condamné à être seul, et cette fois-là, il souffrit plus que jamais de cette décision.


End file.
